Releasing the Dormant Power: Seireitou trains Ryuka
Ryuka sat down on the rocky grounds. A few feet away was Seireitou, currently standing up. The two were both on a rocky plateau, which would serve as their training grounds. Seireitou stood right infront of him, a few feet away. "Alright Ryuka, now i should warn you, this training will be unlike anything you've ever had to deal with. This is your chance, if you aren't willing to risk your life here, then leave" he stated Ryuka merely looked at Seireitou with a calm expression. He didn't move a muscle, nor did he speak a word. He simply looked Seireitou in the eye, and it was very evident what his decision was. Seireitou smirked, "Alright then, now, lets start like this" he said pointing at Ryuka's sheathed sword. "Release every bit of Yoki you possess, Bankai and Shukai, every bit of power you have, until you reach your absolute peak" he said Ryuka slowly got up, nodding. He unsheathed Keibatsu from its hilt, settling it into a backhand position. Closing his eyes, he focused. Immediately, a release of yoki energy erupted from his body, continuously flowing outwards rapidly. Seireitou's hair was slightly blowing in the wind, by Ryuka's Yoki. "More, go into your Bankai and Shukai" Ryuka's ears caught the commands, but he continued to focus. At the tip his sword, purplish energy began to appear, and it instantly ran across his entire body. When it reached his feet, his clothing and sword had changed once more to his Bankai. Then, he settled into another stance, eyes still closed. As the Yoki energy still exited from his being, he felt himself once again going into Shukai. His body pulsed, as he felt his body changing once again.... Seireitou nodded, but then quietly focused his energy opposing Ryuka's Reiatsu and crushed it, ending Ryuka's power-up. "Dont let your flame burn out so quickly, fight my pressure, defeat it" Ryuka frowned, as he pointed his sword at Seireitou. "I intend to." As the Yoki pressed foward, his eyes glowed a light blue, enveloping his entire pupil. He felt that same determination and will that he had felt before, as his demonic pressure began to resist Seireitou's. Determination and Solid Will Seireitou smiled, as he then increased his spiritual pressure, beginning to overpower Ryuka agian. "Ryuka, you still have too much doubt!" he called out Ryuka winced slightly, then his expression turned to one of mild frustration. "I...I won't lose again....!" He thought, as his demonic energy flared, pushing at Seireitou's power with a stronger force than before. Another pulse went through his body. Seireitou chuckled and released his pressure. "Good, now, enter your Hollow Shukai" Ryuka's hands trembled slightly, as he grasped the power that had been given to him so long ago. He noticed his clothing once again began to change immediately, feeling that familiar power rushing through his body. Half of his Hollow Mask immediately appeared on the right side of his face, and his eyes turned a familar black and yellow. "Exellent..." Seireitou said, smiling as he walked around the "Hollow Shukai" Ryuka. "Interesting..." he thought as he stopped, to meet Ryuka, eye to eye. "Alright, well, lets see how well you can fight yourself" he said Ryuka stood still for a moment, apprehending Seireitou's words. Then, he raised his free hand up, a Gran Rey Cero forming in his hand. It rushed up to meet Seireitou, and once in contact, released the contained blast of spiritual energy at him. The blast exploded upon contact to a hand of a person. Ryuka stared to see that the blast was not stopped by Seireitou, but by himself. Another Ryuka, in Hollow Shukai appeared infront of Seireitou. "This time, your the opponent of yourself" he said, smiling Ryuka vs Ryuka Ryuka resisted the urge to smirk. "I didn't know I looked so handsome..." He joked, staring at his own clone. The clone made no reponse and slashed its blade through the air, making a large gash appear on Ryuka's chest. Ryuka stepped back and raised his own blade, meeting the clones in a sword lock. Then, he forced his weight forward, pushing it back and returning with his own heavy gash to the chest. The clone dodged and slashed back at Ryuka, knocking his sword out of Ryuka's hands. "Dont get so cocky!" called out Seireitou. The clone continued on and slashed at Ryuka's chest again. "Who says I'm being cocky?" Ryuka called back, sidestepping this time. His sword out of his hands, he went forward behind the clone, striking the back of its head with his elbow. It was enough time to catch it off-guard, allowing Ryuka to snatch his sword out of mid-air and land on his feet again. "I have to stay on my toes..." He thought. The clone retaliated quickly, and shot a blast of Yoki from its blade at Ryuka. Ryuka sidestepped it once again, rushing at the clone and covering the distance between it and him. With another diagonal upward swing, their blades collided once more. "This seems so familiar..." He thought, as he released a burst of Yoki from his blade, knocking the clone on its back. The clone immediatly arose and sliced Ryuka's arm, not enough however to cut it off but to paralyze it somewhat. "NNNNGH!" Ryuka hissed, staggering back. "Damn...." His arm hung loosely at his side, as he was forced to wield it with one hand. "Ryuka!" Seireiyou called out, "Your allowing your fear and darkness to take over again, your gonna die out there" he stated as the clone went in, slicing at Ryuka's remaining arm